


Dreams.

by Dorothycastle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, like in early 20's, youngish winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothycastle/pseuds/Dorothycastle
Summary: This story is about a girl named Angel. One day she wakes up from a coma that she had been in for 1 year, and something odd happens to her. Read to find out more! *all photos are from a google search and I have no credit or claim on any.*
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifth story, third completed ever. Please be gentle and I own no photos so creds go to the original owners. I also started this story with my long time friend, and she started the original idea on this whole story. Lots of love to everyone that follows me and stays with me.  
> *for some reasons my pictures ain't working, i will figure out how to do it and fix it..*

Characters: 

Angel Haven Collins- 17.

Haley Nevaeh White- 18.

Dean Micheal Winchester (angel’s boyfriend)- 19.

Samuel John Winchester (Haley's boyfriend)- 19.

Luke James White (Haley's brother)- 20.

Josh Caleb Bennett (their best friend)- 18.

Backstory.

Angel is a 17 year old girl that enjoys life and just tries to live everyday to the fullest. However, one day she was walking downtown to see her friends and her boyfriend. She was across the street from them when the accident happened. Oh if she only known what this accident was gonna do to her, she would’ve never taken the chance of crossing the street..  
As Angel was running across the street, a semi truck hit her. The truck literally coming out of nowhere as nobody had even heard it coming… Unfortunately, the impact of the semi made her literally fly over to where her friends were. Upon hitting the ground, she slipped into a coma because of the amount of force from the accident.  
While in the coma she had dreams that were so realistic it might as well have been real. Will she ever wake up? What will happen if she does? Read and find out. :)  
So this first chapter is short. I know. I promise the rest will be longer! I'm planning on writing this story with my best friend, so enjoy!


	2. Waking Up and Confusion Ensues.

Narrator: We start our story with Angel experiencing her first dream, she refers to herself in the third person during these periods. It also becomes a coping method for later.  
"Ugh my head."the 17 year old groaned as she brought her hands up, only to be stopped by a long clear tube that was attached to her wrist,"What the.."she trailed off in confusion looking around. Upon noticing the room around her was completely white and bare, she gasped,"Am I dead?"she asked, receiving silence.   
Suddenly a figure wearing a dark violet, satin gown appeared,"Hello child. Nice to see you awake."the figures' voice sounded smooth and sharp at the same time, like when a bullet hit glass and it freaked Angel out,"Who are you and where am I?"she demanded wishing she had a weapon of some sort for protection. The mysterious person laughed and walked closer to the teen,"All questions will be answered in due time, but for now I advise you to come with me, and be completely silent."  
Angel frowned and crossed her arms as much as the tube allowed,"Hell no. I'm not going anywhere with you. You could be a murderer for all I know."  
The figure tsked and shook her head,"You shouldn't have said that child. Now you'll suffer the consequences!"she laughed wickedly as she erupted into red hot flames. Angel screamed and covered her face, fearing the worst...

"Angel? Babe can you hear me?"came a worried sounding voice, Angel subconsciously turned her head toward it.   
"Hey I need a doctor, she's awake! She's waking up!"Angel groaned quietly as the person spoke again, it sounded like a male and he sounded frantic.  
She tossed her head left and right a few times as her eyes slowly opened,"Where am I?"She tried to ask, but her voice was horse and cracked so badly she barely got the first syllable out. A woman in white scrubs then came in and Angel cautiously pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, scared and wanting to get the hell outta here.  
"Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?"She asked, a southern accent clear in her voice. She gave Angel a small smile as she moved some things around, and checked the vital screens which Angel just noticed were beside the hospital bed she was sitting in.   
Angel went to speak again, but coughed instead. She absentmindedly rubbed the base of her throat. The nurse noticed, and handed her a small plastic cup of water,"Here sugar, see if this helps." Angel took the cup and drank it all, then cleared her throat and was able to talk again,"W-where a-m I?"she finally managed out nervously.  
"Oh sweetie, I'm sure you're very confused huh?" Angel nodded,"You're in the hospital sweetie."  
"W-why? Wh-what happened to m-me?"Angel asked, still stuttering from nerves.  
The nurse's smile all but disappeared, she looked around the room nervously and released a breath as the door opened revealing two men, one obviously a doctor the other, she had no idea who he was. 

"Ah Ms. Collins, I'm glad to see you awake."the doctor stated as he glanced up from his clipboard,"Your boyfriend has already informed your family and I'm sure they'll be here to see you shortly."He smiled as he shook hands with the other guy, who Angel guessed was her boyfriend through her mind was still kinda scattered and everything was still fuzzy. The doctor then gestured for the nurse to follow him and together they left, leaving Angel alone with the other guy.   
"I'm sorry,"she started while nervously picking fuzz off the blanket,"but can you please tell me who you are, and what happened to me?"she asked, getting a little frustrated because nobody would tell her what was going on.  
"It's okay, I'm Dean Winchester, your boyfriend and I guess you don't want anymore sugar-coated answers, so I'm just gonna give it to you straight..."he paused long enough to clear his throat and pull up a chair beside the bed, before looking directly at Angel,"A year ago you were nearly killed by a semi truck, who lost control of his brakes and the impact broke your leg and gave you a severe concussion. The doctor's were amazed you were even alive, they reset and put your leg in a cast. Then the next thing we knew you had slipped into a coma and nobody was sure if or when you'd wake up."Dean looked down as he tried to blink back tears, but was failing,"I thought I'd lost you baby."he whispered as a sob left his lips.  
Angel just stared at him, trying to process everything he'd just said. She couldn't believe she'd been in this hospital for a year, on the verge of death at least twice and now she was awake and everyone was acting like nothing had even happened! Like what the hell? Suddenly she remembered what had happened while she'd been "asleep" and wondered,"What happened while I was in my coma and how is it going to affect me, now that I'm awake?"...


	3. Heart To Heart.

*Pic is Haley and Angel during the kitchen scene.*  
Narrator: Angel spent two days in the hospital before she was finally able to go home. During that time, Dean never left her side, and she got reacquainted with her friends. Her other family -her parents- visited briefly before rushing off to their jobs, something that pissed off her friends, especially her best friend Haley as well as Dean. Her other friend Josh wasn't as concerned because they'd done it before, but that didn't really help much. Luke, Haley's brother came by since he was like a brother to Angel too, but he couldn't stay very long either ‘cause he had to go to work or else their dad (as in Haley and Luke's) would beat him. Angel just secretly hoped now things could now go back to normal. 

Present: Angel and everybody else are at Luke's apartment since Haley isn't allowed to have friends over during the day, and Angel's parents aren't home. And Sam and Dean are in the process of getting an apartment.

"So how you feeling A?"Haley asked from where she sat in her boyfriend, Sam's lap.   
Angel just shrugged and messed with her side braid, that Haley had done a few minutes prior,"The same as I was five minutes ago when Sam asked."she snapped without meaning too. She was just getting annoyed by people constantly asking that. Haley shrank back at the reply and Sam wrapped his arms around her, frowning at his brother Dean (if you love Supernatural, then yay if not eh.)  
Angel sighed, shrugging Dean's arm off from where it was around her shoulder, before standing,"Look I'm sorry Hal, but I'm just tired of everyone asking me how I am. I'm awake and home now, and I guess I just want everything to go back to how it was. Please, after what I've been through, is that too much to ask?" Without waiting for an answer, Angel walked into the kitchen, bracing her palms against the counter she hung her head and sighed.   
"What is happening to me?"she whispered,"I'm turning into such an ass."she shook her head, trying not to cry.  
"No, you're not."Someone whispered from behind Angel, which caused her to jump and look over her shoulder,"You're not an ass A. You're just stressed and aren't sure what to do."It was Haley. Angel was a little surprised she didn't hear her, since she always wore heels. Haley insists on being almost as tall as Sam -he's 6' 4" and she's only 5' 6"- and no shorter.   
"Yes I am. Before the accident I never would've snapped at you for expressing your concern, or at any of the others. In fact, I was always the one being overly concerned about everyone, and now it's like at times, I could care less."Angel replied turning and facing Haley as she flung her arms out, something she did whenever she was stressed out or angry.   
Haley leaned against the door frame, and crossed her arms. Angel could tell this whole thing was starting to jack with her emotions as well,"Angel, we've been best friends since we were 2 and a half years old and I've never once thought of you as anything but a good person. This accident may have changed some things in your life, but it most certainly hasn't changed our friendship and I'll be damned before I ever left you insult yourself, while I just stand by and listen!"Haley was close to yelling by the end of her sentence, so in an attempt to calm herself, she cleared her throat and shook her head which made her ponytail smack the wall behind her twice before stopping,"Look, I'm sorry that this happened Angel, and believe me when I say that, if I could go back to that day and change what happened, I would but I can't and I'm sorry. But please don't stand there and put yourself down over something you had no control over and still can't help, because it'll end up killing you and I already almost lost you once, and I don't think I could go through that again."Haley mumbled the last part as tears started making their way down her cheeks, but in the quietness of the kitchen Angel could hear every word and see every single tear.   
Angel blinked as she watched her usually stubborn and put-together friend break down in front of her,"Haley, I... I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I-I'm just so stressed and I don't know what to do."Angel felt her own tears appear, but didn't bother to try and wipe them away. She walked over to Haley, pulling her into a hug. Together they quietly cried out all their frustrations and just hugged one another, until they were both calm.   
"Sorry for being such a wuss."Haley laughed as she wiped her eyes,"God I can't believe I let myself do that."  
Angel smacked her arm,"Hey you're not a wuss. It's okay to let yourself cry every once in awhile, just ask Dean."  
Haley scoffed lightly at that,"I act like Dean, why do you think I'm dating his brother, if I ever went out with him it'd be like dating myself. Also that's why you could never date Sam, you guys are too similar. You and Dean balance each other out, just like Sam and I do."she replied, and Angel noticed she was switching topics on purpose and went along with it, since Haley would probably clam back up, and Angel didn't want that.  
"You're right, good thing we never had to test that theory, it would've been awkward as hell."Angel replied playfully nudging Haley in the side and laughing.  
Haley smiled as she wiped away the remaining evidence of her tears,"You're telling me. Speaking of them, I'm surprised they haven't come to check on us."Just as Haley finished saying that, both Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen, looks of concern on both of their faces.   
"You were saying?"Angel joked as she gave Haley an "I told you so" look. Haley flipped her off and cuddled into Sam's chest. Angel gasped in mock hurt and did the same thing to Dean. Both brothers shared a confused look over the girl's heads, before wrapping their arms around their respective girlfriend's shoulders and just going along with whatever they’d clearly missed.


	4. Second Dream and Dean Finds Out.

Narrator: We start this chapter with Angel in another awful dream, though she doesn't wake up alone.  
"Come with me, or prepare to die!"the figure demanded from where it stood next to a purple portal. It was male this time, and instead of a purple gown, it wore a snappy black tux.  
"No I'll never go with you!"The 17 year old yelled just before a fireball was shot at her. She ducked and came up panting,"What do you want from me?!"she screamed ducking once more. The figure laughed,"Don't you see child? My mother wants your soul, and I intend to be a good son and deliver it. Now hold still!" Raising his hands, the teen's eyes widened at the size of fireballs that were about to shoot out of the male's palms.   
"Nooo!!"she screamed covering her face and sinking to her knees,"please no." The figure ignored her and walked closer. The girl closed her eyes, wishing she wasn't such a wimp and could fight back, but she couldn't. The figure was stronger and more powerful than she'd ever be. As the figure got closer, she decided she was not going to cry, for it was a sign of weakness and if she was going to die, then she at least wanted to look brave. She stood up and faced the figure head on...

"Babe? Angel wake up!"Someone yelled, shaking her. Angel jumped and scooted away, crying and flailing her arms and legs around,"No! Don't hurt me, please I'll do anything!"she cried.  
"What? Baby calm down, it's me, Dean. I'm not gonna hurt you."he whispered, putting his hands up to show his girlfriend he meant no harm. She blinked at him, and rubbed her eyes,"Dean, is that you?"Angel whispered, not sure if she was really awake.   
Dean nodded,"Yeah, it's really me. What happened?"he asked, scooting a little closer to her. Angel sighed and curled up against his side,"I had another dream."she whispered.  
"Sounded more like a nightmare."Dean replied, wrapping his arms around her. Angel shrugged,"That's not even close to describing what was happening."she muttered.   
"How long has this been happening?"Dean asked gently, as he began rubbing her side.  
"Ever since I woke up, but I get them like once or twice every month and last month I didn't even have one."Angel replied.   
"Who else knows?"He asked. Angel sighed,"Haley, probably Sam. I don't know if Haley told him. Uh Luke, and my psychiatrist." she felt Dean sigh,"So everyone but me."he mumbled, his voice hard.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you. Plus you were busy helping Sam, and Haley with that hunt.."  
"I don't care about that damn hunt, Angel!"Dean yelled, causing Angel to jump in surprise as he rarely raised his voice to her,"I'm never too busy for you baby."he whispered, calming down some.   
"Dean, babe, I'm sorry."Angel sighed, reaching up and touching his cheek. She felt like a major jerk now.  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it was your decision."he replied, kissing her temple.  
"It's okay, I understand babe, and I was gonna tell you, I was just waiting to talk to the doctor first."Angel replied, hugging him, she pecked his lips,"I love you."she whispered.   
"I love you too babe."Dean replied. Eventually once they were both calm, they laid down and went back to sleep. Angel comfortably wrapped in Dean's arms.   
*The Next Morning.*  
"God sounds like you had an eventful night A."Haley commented as she straightened her hair. She was getting ready to leave with Sam and Dean. Luke had offered to go but work wouldn't allow it. Angel and Josh had both offered to take his place, but were given orders that they were staying here and watching the house.   
"Yeah, and you wanna know the worst part?"Angel asked, Haley made a questioning noise,"Dean was with me. We were in the same bed and he woke me up from it. It was embarrassing. Plus he didn't know and now he found out in the worst way."Angel ran her hands through her hair frustrated.   
"I'm sorry A. I'm guessing his reaction was bad?"Haley asked, putting her straighter down and turning it off.  
Angel shook her head,"Not really. I mean he was a little upset and yelled, but he calmed down fairly quickly."  
"Well that's good, right?"Haley asked looking over her shoulder. Angel shrugged,"I think, but I just wish I'd been actually able to tell him after I talked to Dr. Clark, like I originally planned you know?"  
Haley nodded,"I know what ya mean A, but look at it this way at least now you don't have to hide it anymore. That's a good thing, right?"  
Angel nodded,"Yeah, when you put it that way. Alright well speaking of my boyfriend, I'm gonna go spend some last minute time with him before you guys leave." Haley nodded as she slid her arms into her black leather jacket.  
"And Hal?"Angel started as she walked over to her.  
"Yeah?"Haley asked, looking up from her duffel that she'd left open on the bed.  
"Be careful, all of you."Angel whispered, hugging her best friend/sister. Haley hugged back,"Always. Love you sis."she whispered.  
"Love you too sis."Angel whispered back before ending the hug. She smiled as she walked out of the room.


	5. Stressful Hunt w/Level Headed Sam.

This chapter is going to mostly be about Sam, Dean, Haley, and the hunt. They're in Indiana, and they sadly have no idea what the hell they're hunting yet. 

Dean's POVS. (pov's will switch, hopefully it won't get confusing.)

"Nothing. I've read every local newspaper twice and still haven't found a damn thing about the murders."I groaned, throwing said newspapers on the ground. Sam looked up from his laptop from his place at the table, and Haley looked up from her phone, from where she sat on the bed opposite mine.

“Don't worry Dean, we'll figure this out. All the omens Sam found clearly showed that there's something here, we just gotta find it."Haley soothed gently, probably not wanting to get snapped at. 

I sighed but nodded anyway,"Yeah you're right. Got anything Sammy?"I asked after taking a deep breath.

Sam sighed as well before turning his laptop screen toward Haley and I's direction,"Well there were two bodies brought into the morgue yesterday and one the day before, guess what they all had in common?"

"Puncture wounds on their necks and blood completely drained?"Haley and I asked.

Sam nodded,"Yep." I shook my head and got up going to the weapons bag,"Let's go kill some vamps."I grabbed three machetes, before sliding my arms into my jacket sleeves,"I'll be in the car."

"Dean,?"Haley called, jumping up but she wasn't fast enough, I had already gone outside. 

Haley's POV.

"Damn him. He wants to get back so bad he can't stand it."I muttered while haphazardly pulling my jacket on and shoving my feet into my boots.

Sam nodded as he quickly grabbed his own jacket."I just hope he remembers that if he comes home hurt, Angel will be pissed at him. Hell we all will be, you and I especially since we're currently with him." 

I nod in agreement,"Then let's go and catch up with him."and then I open the door and leave.

*still Haley's POV* 

Once outside I'm glad Dean stayed true to what he said and was thankfully sitting in the impala. Quickly putting the duffel Dean had forgotten to grab in the back, I got in the backseat as well,"What the hell are you doing?" 

Dean looked at me confused,"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just trying to do the job, same as you Haley."he replied sounding annoyed.

"Well you're doing it half-assed."I replied crossing my arms as Sam joined us. He looked at me nervously in the rear view mirror.

Dean rolled his eyes and started the car,"Whatever. I know what I'm doing, you don't like it you can leave." My jaw dropped a little, but I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from snapping. Sam just shook his head and looked down at his phone, but I could tell that what Dean had said just now pissed him off too.

*after the morgue- Sam's POV.*

I sighed as I got in the impala after Dean, who was a little pissed because of what we found out. Which sadly wasn't a lot, we basically were told what we already knew. Vics had identical bite marks on their necks and were drained of blood, but no for sure answer as to what the hell happened. 

"I still say it's a damn vampire and we need to find the fucking nest so we can get home."Dean grumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

"I know Dean, but you know what happens every time we do hunts half assed, we end up getting ours kicked."I sighed quietly as I looked through the notes again,"Babe, you got any new ideas?"I asked. 

Haley shook her head sadly,"Unfortunately no, I got about as much as you. Which is basically jack shit."she took off her suit jacket and tossed it to the floor, just as frustrated as Dean. If we weren't dating, I'd swear she was our sibling because of how similar they are. 

"Hey, look you two I'm just as frustrated as you are, but we all need to calm down so we can figure this out and then go home."I exhaled as I looked at both of them,"Sound like a plan?"I asked. Getting two identical seldom nods, we got some food and then headed back to the motel.


	6. Haley and Sam: Starting A Family.

Haley's POV. *back at home*

I hung up my jacket as we all came inside, tired and all combinations of dirty and sweaty. The hunt had been a success, and Dean had been right about it being a vampire, but unfortunately it'd been two nests joined together which meant two alphas and a whole bunch of followers. All of which are dead now, thankfully. 

"Shower's ours."I announced as I grabbed Sam by his shirt front,"So don't bother us."I then dragged my boyfriend upstairs. Dean and Angel basically ignored us, and went to reconnect in the kitchen. 

Once in the bathroom, I immediately started stripping my boyfriend before kissing him deeply,"I need you."I whispered as I nipped his bottom lip. Every time we got back from a hunt, this always happened because it was our way to reconnect and know on a deep stated level that we were both fine and still had each other and always would for as long as we lived. 

Sam moaned and nodded while pulling me closer by my waist,"I need you too. Condom?"he whispered and I noticed immediately he sounded sad, just like he always did when he asked. We had both always wanted kids, but with the supernatural world always hanging over our heads, we didn't think we'd ever be able to have any, which upset both of us immensely. 

I shook my head while unbuckling his belt, yanking it off before letting it hit the floor with a soft clank,"No, please. I want all of you, no fucking latex between us."I whispered as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of my lacy underwear, but not pulling them down just yet.

"Baby we can't. We can't risk it."he pulled back enough to gently hold me at arms length as he said this, and one look at his face told me just how much he hated saying this and denying us both what we so desperately wanted. 

I pouted and looked down as tears filled my eyes, I was done being denied. I wanted a family,"Baby please."I begged sniffling,"I'm done not being able to give us the family we both desperately want and I know you are too. I can see it in your eyes how much it upsets you every time you tell me no."I laid my head on his chest, ear over his heart while wrapping my arms around his torso,"It's literally killing me inside Sam, because of how much I want this."I sniffled before giving in and crying silently. 

Sam's POV. 

My heart literally shattered in my chest as Haley started to cry, because she was right. I'd wanted a child since I was old enough to know how both systems worked and where babies came from. I just didn't think us being hunters and having children was the best thing, because I refused to let my child grow up the way I did. If only that wasn't an issue, then Haley and I probably would've already had a baby and been expecting our second. 

Rubbing her back and letting go long enough to quickly finish stripping off the last of our clothing, I then picked her up and stepped into the shower,"Ssh my love. You're right baby, you are so right and I want us to have a baby so badly but do you really think now is the time?"I asked softly as I started the shower. 

Haley sniffled and nodded before looking up at me,"Yes. Think about it Sam, we're not getting any younger and at this rate I fear, we'll never have any at all because by the time it's all safe and the "perfect" time in the world, it'll be too late and I don't want that for us."she kissed my chest softly before trailing a hand down to my crotch, letting it linger for a second before pulling it away,"Please, make love to me right here and let's finally start our family. I love you and I know we can do this."she whispered pushing herself flush against me before standing on her tiptoes and kissing me deeply. I held her waist and groaned softly, because if I was being completely honest with myself, I was done denying myself as well and it was past time I gave her what she wanted more than anything in the world besides myself. 

"I love you babe, and I'm gonna give us a baby."I promised before picking her up and pressing her against the shower wall, where I hopefully made good on my word to the woman I loved and would one day marry.


	7. Angel and Dean, and Family Recollection.

Angel's POV. *while Sam and Haley were having their moment* 

"So everything go okay babe?"I asked softly as I made some coffee for Dean and I .

Dean nodded as he sat at the table while rubbing his temples,"Yeah except it was two nests together, so we had to find and take out two alphas instead of one which wasn't easy."he sighed as he looked at her,"But I'm happy to be home with you,"he looked down as he trailed off,"I even started rushing and if it wasn't for Haley and Sam I would've done the hunt half-assed baby. I'm sorry, but I was worried about you and I just wanted to be here with you."he whispered softly. 

I sat across from him, handing him his mug,"Baby, I missed you too but I'm fine and I don't want you messing up hunts because of me."I soothed letting my coffee cool a little before taking a sip. 

Dean nodded and I could see how tense he was thanks to the fact he was shirtless,"I'm sorry baby, I love you. Please forgive me."he whispered as he looked at me. Getting up, I moved to sit in his lap, kissing him softly,"Ssh, I forgive you baby. It's okay."I whispered soothingly as I cupped his face, caressing his jaw with my thumbs. 

Dean sniffed and nodded again as he leaned into my touch,"Okay baby, I love you."he whispered,"So much, I never thought I'd find someone I loved more than I love you." I smiled and kissed him softly, because I knew his thing with chick flick moments and being sappy, but I loved how I was the only one besides Sam and Haley that got to see this side of him. 

Dean's POV.

I kissed my girlfriend back holding her waist so she couldn't leave me just yet, because I wanted her to know that I was being completely honest with everything I had just said. This girl literally was the world to me and I'd be nothing without her. Of course the same still goes for Sam and Haley, but Angel was a whole different level apart from them, anyway I hoped to marry Angel one day and I have a pretty good feeling she'll say yes. 

*later* 

Narrator's POV.

Haley nuzzled Sam's neck from where she was cuddled into his lap,"I love you."she whispered softly as she laid her hand over his which was currently resting on her belly. They'd been intimate two more times after the time in the shower and were certain that they'd been successful. 

Sam smiled softly,"I love you too baby."he whispered as he kissed her head while gently caressing her belly. Haley smiled and hummed softly, having already decided to go and get a test tomorrow. 

Angel then came in with hot cocoa and popcorn and sat the tray on the coffee table before sitting in Dean's lap kissing him deeply,"I love you."she whispered softly as she cupped his face. 

Dean smiled and kissed her back, holding her close,"I love you too baby. Always."he whispered happily before kissing her again. 

Sam and Haley groaned and gagged playfully before laughing,"Ugh get a room."Haley teased and then squealed quietly as she received a pillow to the face for her efforts. Angel looked at her best friend sister glaring,"There's always the guest room here sis so I wouldn't say that if I was you."

Both men laughed softly and calmed their girlfriends,"Okay love, kitty claws away."Dean soothed as he kissed Angel's head.

"Well only Haley's, Angel can save hers for Dean's back. He's a kinky motherfucker."Sam teased, winking at his brother playfully. Dean flipped Sam off and threw a pillow at his face, hitting direct center,"Screw you Sammy, you're the same way and maybe more. Besides who do you think taught you everything you know, because need I remind you little brother, it wasn't dad."he winked back and then kissed Angel again. 

Sam flushed red and tossed the pillow back before looking at Haley,"Can we pretend you didn't hear that?"he whispered. 

Haley giggled and shook her head,"Hell no, because it's funny baby. Plus I'm perverted and kinky too so no big deal."she winked and then kissed him deeply. 

Roughly twenty minutes later and the sudden rage of hormone and testosterone levels calmed and both couples settled down with their surprisingly still hot, hot cocoa and ate popcorn while watching Pitch Perfect 3.


	8. Haley and Sam: Positive Purity.

Haley's POV *Two weeks later*

"What time did I fall asleep?" I thought as I rubbed my eyes and looked over at my sleeping boyfriend, smiling as I remembered what we'd done again last night and the promises we'd made two weeks prior. I gently brushed a hand along my flat stomach and hummed quietly,"Please. Let me have this, for us. We deserve this."I whispered beggingly. After all the shit we'd had in our lives, we needed something positive now more than ever and I believed Sam and I finally starting our family was a great act of positivity. It would also hopefully be something pure which is another thing our family desperately needed more off. I dropped my hand as Sam stirred and rolled over, while slowly blinking his eyes open,"Babe?"he whispered softly as he looked at me.

I hummed softly,"Mhm, yeah it's just me baby. Go back to sleep."I replied softly.  
Sam hummed softly and yawned,"Not unless you do."he whispered softly and stubbornly. 

I giggled softly and shook my head as I laid back down in his arms,"must you be so stubborn?"I whispered softly as I nuzzled his chest

Sam hummed and laid a hand on my belly,"Eh, can't help it. Runs in the family, sorry to our little ones in advance and you love me anyway which is all that matters to me."he whispered softly as he rubbed his thumb back and forth soothingly.

I smiled and then frowned as I pulled away covering my mouth as I was hit with strong nausea"Oh fuck..."I mumbled before scrambling to get up and bolt to our bathroom. I hit the title floor hard but didn't get a second to even register the pain before I was puking my guts out and clutching my stomach.

Sam came in and winced in sympathy before holding my hair back,"I'm sorry baby girl. I got you, just let it out."he soothed as he rubbed my back soothingly. I nodded and vomited again shuddering at the taste of bile,"Ugh...I'm done.."I breathed as I slowly leaned back into Sam.. 

Sam nodded and flushed the toilet before helping me up,"Baby...how long has this been happening?"he whispered softly. 

I thought for a minute as I slowly reached for my toothbrush,"about a week..."I whispered, closing my eyes as I heard Sam gasp softly,"but I haven't taken a test yet or said anything ‘cause we was busy..and I was a little nervous.."I admitted.

"Nervous? Why babe?"Sam whispered softly as he put his hands on my belly, rubbing soothingly.

I sighed sadly,"What if I can't even conceive? I mean, all the hunts we've been on and shit we'd had done to us could've messed up my system..."i sniffed before starting to brush my teeth quietly.

Sam sighed sadly and kissed my head,"Oh honey.."he whispered softly,"We can't think like that, we gotta have faith."he whispered softly,"Everything is gonna be okay.."

"How do you know that? I know I didn't act this way when I brought this up but I've thought about it and now I'm nervous..."I sniffed as I finished and spit before turning and hiding my face in his chest.

Sam rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my head again,"Ssh I understand baby."he whispered softly.

I sniffed,"You promise Sam?"I whispered shakily.

Sam nodded and picked me up,"Yes baby. I promise. I love you."he whispered softly as he sat back down on our bed and rocked me in his lap,"do you wanna take a test baby?"he asked gently.

I sniffed and nodded,"Yeah.."

Sam hummed gently and then let me up,"See you in ten minutes."he pecked my lips gently and then my belly.

I smiled some and then headed into the bathroom,"see you.."I whispered as I shut the bathroom door. 

-10 minutes later-

"Babe..you alright?"I heard Sam call softly.

I was just staring at the test in front of me and slowly smiling,"Y-yeah. Come here."I called back.

Sam coming in a minute afterwards,"What's up baby?"he asked softly. 

I smiled softly and held the positive test up,"Hi daddy."I whispered softly and then squealed softly as Sam picked me up and spun me around before setting me on my feet and kissing me deeply,"Finally."he exclaimed softly before getting down and kissing my belly softly,"Hi baby. I'm your daddy, and I'm so happy to know you're here and mommy and I are finally starting our family."he whispered and I blinked tears back as I ran my fingers through Sam's hair,"I love you Sam."I whispered.

My boyfriend looked up at me and smiled,  
"I love you too Haley."he whispered softly as he stood and kissed me again softly, keeping a gentle hand pressed to my belly the whole time.

I smiled against his lips and then hummed softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck,"I wanna celebrate, but I can't drink now."I pulled away enough for him to see me bite my lip innocently. 

Sam groaned softly and picked me up, walking to our bed where he carefully laid me down before crawling on top of me,"Hmm I think I got a few ideas baby."he whispered softly before kissing my neck softly. 

I moaned softly and spread my legs some for him,"Hmm I'm listening baby." Sam moaned softly as well and laid between my legs,"That's what I was hoping for baby."he winked as he moved down my body and I shivered under the touches...Sam's grin and sexy wink the last thing I remember before falling asleep in his arms after a celebratory love making session.


	9. Angel and Dean: Doctor Clark’s Office.

Angel's POV. 

I sighed quietly as I finished dressing. I had finally broken down and made an appointment with Dr. Clark since I'd had another horrible dream last night. This one had been bad enough, I'd accidentally punched Dean in his crotch upon waking and yelling,"NO! Don't Touch Me!" as loud as I could, yet surprisingly not loud enough to wake Sam nor Haley. I consoled him and made sure he wasn't bruised, before I'd called doctor Clark's office and made an appointment. 

"Babe..you ready?"Dean asked, followed by the jingle of him picking up the impala keys. Double checking my hair in the mirror, I breathed and turned coming out and turning off the light,"As I'll ever be I guess.." It was easy to tell how nervous I was just by my actions and expressions. 

Dean frowned softly and came over, gently pulling me into his embrace and kissing my head,"I know baby girl, I know."he whispered as he rubbed my back soothingly. 

I sniffed quietly and nuzzled his chest gently,"Is it? I hurt you this morning cause of this shit. I just want to get to the bottom of this bullshit cause I can't continue to deal with this. I just can't De."I sniffled. 

Dean nodded slowly,"I know baby."he whispered soothingly as he kept me close for a few minutes. Nodding as well, I sniffed and slowly pulled away to wipe my eyes,"Let's go before I'm late." Dean nodded and led us out. 

-at the appointment- 

Dean's POV. 

I swear my heart broke as I listened to Angel talk to her psychiatrist about the dreams she'd been experiencing, or at least trying too since she always woke with little to no recollection of what had happened. She currently had glazed over eyes and was fighting back tears, which was just making my heart ache more because I just wanted to rush over and pull into my arms so I could protect her from everything....suddenly a thought crossed my mind. I'm a hunter damnit. I can protect her, I just have to figure out what exactly is going on in her head.... 

"Okay Miss. Collins, I'm gonna suggest a natural sleep aid and some mediation. See if this eases your mind enough to keep these horrible oddities away and allow you to sleep more naturally and peacefully."Doctor Clark interrupted my train of thought. 

Angel sniffed and wiped her eyes before nodding slowly,"Okay."she replied quietly as she wrung her hands together some. I wanted to gently take her hand and hold it, let her quietly know I was there for her but I didn't get a chance because Dr. Clark stood and shook hands with us before going to get Angel's prescription, leaving us alone in the room. 

Angel sniffled and looked at me,"I'm sorry..."she whispered softly and I looked at her in surprise,"For what baby?"I asked gently as I slowly brought my arm up to wrap it around her. 

She sniffled again,"All this...being such a mess...y..you don't deserve this after all the shit you deal with anyways..."I cut her off by shaking my head and kissing hers,"No baby. No. Don't. I love you and I'll always be here for you. You, Sam, and Haley are my life Angel.”I whispered against her hair.

Angel sniffed and slowly climbed into my lap, tucking her head under my chin,"You're mine too."she whispered softly into my chest as she squeezed me. 

Dr. Clark then knocked on the door before entering,"Oh sorry to interrupt. I have your prescriptions hon."he smiled gently as we slowly stood. Angel wiped her eyes quickly and took them with a soft "thank you" before curling back into my side. 

I led us out after we both thanked and shook hands with Dr. Clark, who waved before closing the door. We drove home in almost absolute silence since Angel was curled into my side in Baby's front seat.


	10. Things Are Looking Better?

Haley’s POV. *a few weeks later, she is roughly 5 weeks pregnant*

I groaned as I stepped out of the tub, it had been a last resort in an attempt to stop my constant nausea. I’d been fighting it since I woke up this morning and every home remedy idea had been a bust.   
“Hey baby…”Sam knocked on the doorframe before entering the bathroom. The guys had finally gotten their own place and I moved in automatically because I’m with Sam and having our baby.   
“Hey…”I sighed softly as I towel dried off and moved to dress. I still didn’t feel very good but we had plans today per Angel’s request so I was sucking it up.   
Sam came over and gently wrapped an arm around me,”You feel any better?”he whispered softly before kissing my head and gently pressing a hand to my bare belly.   
“Not really, but I’ll be okay.”I replied softly as I leaned into him some.   
Sam sighed softly as he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over my lower belly,”I’m sorry baby girl.”he whispered softly.   
“It’s not your fault.”I replied softly as I pulled away to finish getting dressed as I’d only pulled on my jeans.   
“But still…”He whispered as he leaned against the doorframe once more.   
“I know baby. Can you go see if my boots are downstairs? I can’t find them up here.” He nodded and kissed my forehead before exiting the bathroom. 

Angel’s POV.   
“Dean? Babe, I can’t find the basket. What happened to it?”I asked as I paused in my rummaging of the cabinets to look toward my boyfriend. I had technically moved in too -something that pissed my parents off- and had been so much better. In fact, I hadn’t had a dream/nightmare in at least two weeks.   
“Um I believe it’s in the garage baby.”He called back softly as he popped his head in from the dinning room where he’d been doing some research.   
“Okay.” After a few minutes, I found what I was looking for and made up the picnic before calling through the apartment to see if everyone was ready.   
*at the picnic area*   
Haley’s POV.  
“Hal! Catch!”Angel yelled as she threw the football right before Sam charged up and snatched her round the waist, spinning her around before falling to the ground playfully with Angel pinned.   
I somehow caught the ball and took off running toward our designated tree goals, though got halfway there before Dean jumped in front of me and tried to grab me. Ducking under him carefully, I slid down between the trees -mindful of my belly- where I squealed in triumph and tossed the ball behind me,”Goal!”I cheered happily as I watched everyone else run over upside down.   
“Damn. Good job sis.”Luke cheered as he reached me first and extended a hand toward me to help me up.   
With a big smile, I accepted his hand and slowly got up dusting my ass off,”Thanks bub.”I smiled as I looked toward Sam as he came up next.   
“Damn baby.”he chuckled as he pulled me toward him and picked me up,”That was impressive.”he kissed my cheek.   
“I agree.”Dean chuckled as he put an arm around Angel. I went to reply when suddenly a loud scream echoed through the park. Mine, Sam and Dean’s heads’ all snapped up as we immediately recognized it as a cry for help against something Supernatural.  
“Demon?”I asked, reaching down and drawing the knife I kept sheathed in my boot out.   
“Not dark, no crossroads.”Sam replied as he pulled his gun out.  
Frowning, I thought for a minute before pulling out my phone. I did a quick web search before cursing,”It’s gotta be an Incubus. The fertility clinic is down the road from here and there was an incident there a week ago…”  
“Then you’re not going.”Sam spoke firmly and I immediately looked at him with a deep frown,”excuse me?”I crossed my arms.   
“Do I need to remind you what an incubus does? You’re pregnant babe, so no.”Sam replied, his voice still firm and unwavering.   
“Um guys..”Angel started..”Not now sis..”I grumbled as I stared my boyfriend down,”I am well aware of what an incubus does but come on.”  
“No. Now do not follow us.”Sam replied kissing my head before turning to Dean, who nodded his head before jogging to the car Sam following moments after. I kept my arms crossed as I watched them and growled. I knew my boyfriend was right, but it just made me mad because I knew I could help ...and I was worrying about them.   
“Let’s go..”I sighed after I watched my world drive away with his brother, the emotions were setting in and I wanted to be home in bed before I cried. Everyone nodded and we packed up, leaving minutes after. And just when we all thought things were finally starting to look better.


	11. Another Hunt, Another Dream, and Apologizes.

Dean’s POV. *same day as before, but a bit later*   
“Got the mirror?”I asked as I glanced back at Sam. A trick to killing an Incubus was to draw it into direct sunlight as the light would burn their skin and kill them.   
Sam nodded and gestured for me to close the trunk,”Yes and remember we can’t let it get close enough to bite us or we’re fucked.”he replied.   
I nodded and closed the trunk, before peeking my head around the corner,”Damn...this one ain’t dumb. Windows are all covered, it’s gotta be pitch black inside…”I whispered, feeling Sam press against me to peek as well. Said brother curses softly and I hold back one of my own.   
“We got this…”I whispered encouragingly before slowly starting to move forward and into the building…

Angel’s POV. *at home*   
“No...no..no! Get the fuck away from me! I’m stronger than you, you can’t hurt me!”I roared as I was backed into a corner by a male figure, this one wearing a deep red suit and black glossy dress shoes.   
Said figure laughed at me, throwing his head back as if I had told the funniest joke ever.   
“Silly little girl, you are so damn naive. I could kill you right now and not give a damn, but my lord wants you alive so she can deal with you.”he growled as he straightened back up and walked up to me slowly.   
“Fuck her! And Fuck. You.”I screamed as I stood up and shoved him away from me with all the strength I processed. Thankfully it was enough and the figure fell back to the ground with a hard thud.   
“You little bitch! Fine! You’ll regret this!”He then smoked out, but not before throwing a fireball my direction….

“Aaahhhh!”I gasped as I woke up and sat up ramrod straight in Dean and I’s bed. After coming back from the park, Haley had went to her and Sam’s room so I’d been alone and had decided to go and try to nap myself. Panting as I tried to get my breath back, I now regretted that choice since Dean wasn’t home and I didn’t want to disturb Haley since she was tired and pregnant.   
Once I got my breath back, I got up and grabbed some clothes to see if maybe a bath would help settle my nerves back down….

Sam’s POV.  
“Dean! Watch out!”I yelled as the incubus charged outta the room after Dean at full speed, my brother had accidentally pissed the monster off by knocking over his “helpful” samples that he’d had stacked up in containers and then ran outta the room when the incubus had figured out what had happened.   
“Shit! Shit. Break the window, window sammy!”Dean shouted as he flipped over a rolling metal tray in an attempt to slow the damned creature down.   
Turning and smashing the window with my thankfully somewhat protected elbow, I jumped back as light shone bright through the window as Dean slid down to the ground like a damn baseball player winning home plate.  
A loud shriek sounded through the corridor we stood in as the light hit the incubus and died within minutes.   
“Thank fuck.”Dean panted as he rolled over and got up carefully.   
Nodding in agreement I looked at the window I’d busted and hissed some,”We better leave some money for that.” Dean nodded as he looked down the hall at the mess they’d unintentionally made,”and I guess we should clean up a bit.” My brother groaned but nodded in agreement with me and we got to work. 

*back at home*  
Narrator.

“Girls? Angel? Haley?”the men called softly as they entered the apartment a couple hours later. Sam frowned as he saw no sign of his expectant girlfriend,”Um..okay then..”  
“Sam,”Dean called for him from the kitchen,”Found a note.”  
Turning, the younger Winchester headed in the direction of his brother’s voice still wearing his concerned frown.   
“Dean, baby I went to Dr. Clark’s. Had another dream. Haley is sleeping, don’t think she’s feeling well. Clean up and I’ll bring home dinner..xx angel.”

“Well then, Ima go check on my girl.”Sam gently patted Dean’s shoulder as he saw his brother clench the paper slightly before letting it fall back to the counter. It was clear the older male was concerned about his girlfriend.  
“Okay sammy..”the older brother replied lowly before Sam walked out of the kitchen to his room.   
Being as quiet as he possibly could the younger male entered his room and toed off his shoes as he seen his girlfriend’s form laid out in their queen sized bed.  
“Bout time..” heard from the bed, stopped the male’s actions and made his head snap up to look in that direction.   
“Baby..”Sam whispered, having should’ve guessed Haley would’ve heard him. She was a hunter as well and was highly trained just like him and Dean.   
Haley just shifted in the bed and pulled the covers higher up her body,”Can’t believe you…”she continued as if he hadn’t spoke,”I know I’m pregnant, but I was so damn worried bout you. I’m not supposed to stress ya know..”  
It was clear to Sam how upset she was, he could hear it in her voice. Quickly shedding his clothes, since he was quite dirty he moved to his side of the bed and crawled in behind her ready to offer his comfort and apologizes when she stopped him,”No, go shower. You stink.”she moved away from him. Sam sighed softly, quickly kissing her head before climbing back off and heading quickly to the shower. 

Once he was done, the hunter rejoined his girlfriend and quietly wrapped his arms around her centering one over her belly as he kissed the back of her head,”I’m sorry baby girl.”he whispered. A barely audible sniff was his response and it just broke Sam’s heart more,”I am, I know you’re worried about me but I worry bout you and baby..”he whispered as he caressed her belly with his thumb.   
Haley sniffed and moved a hand down to tangle her fingers with his,”I know, and I’m sorry for getting so mad and upset...i know you mean well...but I just..I’ve been hunting so long, I..I immediately wanted to help..”she sniffled again and next thing Sam knew, she had rolled over and was crying softly into his chest and it was clear she’d been crying previously before he’d come home.   
Rubbing her back soothingly and kissing her head, Sam held her close and soothed her. “I know baby girl, I know.”he soothed. It was several moments before Haley calmed and lifted her head to kiss his chin,”I love you…” Sam tipped his head down and pecked her lips,”I love you baby.”he whispered back before letting her drift off sleep, knowing she needed it.


	12. Angel and Dean: Breakdown.

Narrator’s POV.  
The young woman sniffled as she drove home from doctor Clark’s office, she was so tired both in the physical sense and mentally thanks to these dreams. She just wanted to lay down and rest her head without the fear of waking up screaming in fear, hurting herself and or someone else or both combined. Unfortunately it seemed as if her own doctor had no explanation for these sudden dreams and it just made her whole mood about it all that must worse.   
“Dean?”She called softly as she entered the apartment, she knew she’d left without much notice other than her note and that had probably upset him just a little because he’d been expecting her to be home while he and his brother had been gone.   
When she received no answer, she assumed the latter assumption and took off her shoes before heading to the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend. However, she had just barely gotten into the room when the overhead light came on revealing Dean who sat casually in his corner chair with his arms crossed.  
“Jesus babe. You scared me.”Angel breathed as she put a hand to her chest and looked at him.   
“Oh, I’m sorry. Now you know how I felt earlier when I came back and you’re gone...yeah, I seen the note but still. Dammit babe, I worry now more than I ever did before.”Dean replied as he stood, starting to pace some. Angel bit her lip to repress a sniff since she’d already had a bad day and just wanted to try and sleep.  
“I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry I’m such a mess that makes you have to worry more than before that damn accident. Maybe I should’ve just died! Then nobody would have to worry bout little ol broken Angel!”she exclaimed before breaking down in tears. She was just so done and wanted these dreams to be gone or she was gonna go insane, she physically couldn’t take it anymore.   
Dean immediately stopped his pacing, all previous anger and upset he’d felt gone like air as he came over and crouched beside her since she’d sank to the floor and curled into a ball,”Baby...no..I..I’m the one that’s sorry..”he whispered feeling horrible now,”I..i didn’t mean to snap..I know why you went..”  
“No Dean.”Angel sobbed as she curled more into herself away from his comfort,”I don’t deserve you. None of you should have to put up with me. I’m nothing but a near crazy person.”she cried as she dug her nails into her palms.   
Dean shook his head in disagreement and disbelief at the lies coming out of his girlfriend’s mouth,”Angel, none of that is true. You’re not a mess and we don’t put up with you. Baby, we love you.”the hunter was about to be in tears himself as he watched his girlfriend break down in front of him. He regretted his actions in the last few minutes as he knew he’d been the reason to push her over the edge of her breaking point. He timidly reached and took her hands in an attempt to stop her self harm to her palms  
Angel just sobbed and shook her head again but not cause she didn’t believe him but just cause she was done and wanted to sleep,”I just want it to stop!”she wailed heartbrokenly as she felt him touch her hands. She clutched at them desperately as she cried harder.   
Dean’s heart broke completely as he watched this and then turned as he heard his door open, revealing his future sister in law followed by his brother.   
Haley immediately ran over and crouched down by Angel’s head, reaching and brushing the hair back outta tear filled blue eyes before kissing her forehead,”we love you...so damn much and we’ll figure this out.” she whispered and it was clear by the look of determination in her albeit tired eyes that she’d heard almost everything.   
Sam, Angel and myself all nodded before Angel sniffled and let Haley help her up and to the bathroom to clean up. My brother offered me a hand and with the current situation, I just quietly accepted and thanked him once standing,”It kills me that she’s suffering…”I whispered to him while looking to the bathroom door with a look of what anyone else would describe as helplessness.   
“I know Dean, but like Hal said we’re gonna figure this out. It hurts us all.”Sam soothed as best he could as he patted my shoulder some and I knew he was both reassuring me and trying to offer comfort as he most likely knew I was blaming myself for this. With a silent nod, he and I stood there until the girls came out of the bedroom fifteen minutes later. We all headed to bed moments after…..


	13. Haley and Sam: Promises and A Proposal.

*two days later, Haley’s POV.* 

“Sam?”I called as I finished lunch, currently Sam and I were the only ones in the apartment since Dean had taken Angel out on a date in an attempt to distract her from everything that’s been happening.   
“Yeah babe?”My boyfriend replied as he entered the kitchen a few moments later with the ipad in his hand, the device making me sigh as I knew he’d mostly found a hunt or something and would be leaving..  
“Lunch is ready…”I sighed softly as I sat his plate down on the table and then turned to get my own because no matter how I felt, I always took care of my man first unless I physically couldn’t that is.   
Sam came over and kissed my cheek,”Thanks baby.”he whispered softly as he shut the ipad off and laid it on the counter beside me. Nodding, I finished my plate and picked up my fork to take a bite as I felt my boyfriend move toward the table.  
“Let me guess, you found something and have to go?”I whispered after a few moments of silence. I glanced over my shoulder as I heard Sam clear his throat.  
“No baby. Yes I found something but no, I’m not leaving you.”He replied softly as he locked his gaze with mine before standing and coming over to me, where gently taking my hips he turned me around and pressed his forehead down to mine,”I made a promise to you that I will be here with you through this pregnancy and our child will not have the same childhood I did…”he whispered as he rubbed his thumbs over my lower belly and sides.   
A sniff left me before I could stop it, as I brought my arms up to wrap around him as I moved even closer,”I just...since yesterday and I know this sounds fucking horrible because you would never but..I-I keep thinking you’re gonna find hunt after hunt and leave on all of them and one day not come back or have injuries that you can’t handle…”my tears flowed and I blamed my fucked up hormones for each one as Sam gently squeezed me closer to him until we was flush.  
“Oh baby girl…”he whispered as he rubbed my back and kissed my head,”I swear that is not gonna happen and I’m so sorry you keep thinking that because of everything…” Another sniff let me as I buried my face in his strong, comforting embrace letting out my feelings because I done knew letting them fester would result in a bigger emotional let out and I didn’t want nor need that because that also created unnecessary stress.  
“Good..”I whispered softly as I held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go for a second. Sam held me for as long as I wanted and about ten minutes later I pulled back to wipe my face and attempted to finish my food.   
“Baby….”I turned and gasped as I seen Sam had gotten down on one knee and was holding out an engagement ring.   
“I know it’s kinda sudden, but I can’t wait any longer to make you mine and reaffirm that you’re mine. Especially after last night… So Haley Nevaeh, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  
With happy tears in my eyes as I held my hand out and nodded,”Yes. Yes I will marry you baby.”I sniffled, my cheeks hurt from smiling as wide as I was. Sam slipped the ring on my finger and then stood, pulling me into his embrace with a deep kiss.  
“I love you. So much.”He whispered against my lips.   
“I love you more, always.”I whispered back before kissing him again.


	14. Last Hunt.

*Narrator*  
So during the last few months, not a lot has happened except that Haley is no longer as sick as she previously had been from the pregnancy. She is also doing good, her baby is perfectly healthy and growing strong as they should be and her and Sam should be able to find out the gender if they choose to here in a couple weeks as Haley is now roughly 18 weeks or 4 ½ months along. Also, Angel hasn’t had a dream in at least a month which is something everyone is thankful for, however the guys have still been hunting...not as much as before and not every single one they come across -especially sam because of his promise to his fiance- but just the major ones that absolutely require their attention.

*a few months later, Dean’s POV.*  
“Sammy?!”I screamed as I watched my brother get dropped to the ground by the big ass hellhound. We’d tracked two of them down in Florida for going rouge and killing the family members of previous deal holders that had been taken care of already. The current one was stronger than the one we’d killed last night that had been about to murder the daughter of a man who’d been previously homeless and had made a deal to hit it big.   
A cough and loud groan of disgust made me whip my head back up as much as I could from where I’d tipped it backwards to spit blood and look toward the direction the sounds came from.  
“I’m good Dean.”Sam coughed as he shoved himself up from the dirt, groaning at the black blood and guts that covered his body from slicing the hellhound open.   
“You’re sure? Double check and then cut me loose”I wiggled some in the robe restraints, damn demon dog had been smart enough to take my knife in its mouth and drop it outta my reach of me completely since my hands and feet were tied before attacking Sam.   
“Not so fast boys!”A new voice then sounded throughout the barn and I turned to find a man who had to be roughly in his twenties or early thirties. Now if we weren't hunters that knew better, then we would’ve asked this guy for help...but we did know better. This was a demon, the one that is the reason I’m tied upside down and dangling like a damn hunk of meat.  
Sam raised his knife and squared his shoulders,”We done took care of your mutts. Why are you doing this? This is not how crossroads deals go.”  
The demon had the audacity to laugh and take a few steps forward,”Oh silly Winchesters, don’t you think I know this. Perhaps I just do not care.”he shrugged as he eyed both me and Sam before grinning wider,”My my Dean, lost our touch have we. Never thought you’d be dumb enough to walk into a rope trap.”he mock pouted in my direction which made me growl and squirm,”Love makes you boys soft. How’s the wife and baby sam?”he taunted with a smirk in Sam’s direction, which made Sam grit his teeth and take a step in advanance.  
“Let me go! You cowardly sonuvabitch!”I yelled both pissed off and light headed from being upside down for so long.   
“How about no?”The demon laughed once more as he flung Sam against a wall before stalking over to me and punching me hard in the face. The force flung me backward as well, hard enough the rope snapped and I landed hard on my face in a pile of thankfully soft hay so I guess that was one positive.   
“Oh boo, I grow tired of this… maybe I should just kill you..”The demon smirked as Sam and I both struggled to get upright once more. Just as the damn being from hell was about to clench his fist and squeeze the life force out of us, an angel blade went through his neck and burned him up. Gasping as I finally got up, I blinked away a wave of dizziness in time to see Haley remove the blade and then drop to her knees, proceeding to vomit harshly into the hay covered barn floor.

Sam’s POV.   
“H-haley?”I gasped in absolute surprise as I raced over and slid down into a crouch beside my pregnant fiance,”Fuck baby, what are you doing here?”  
Haley spit and shuddered before looking at me,”Saving y’alls asses.”she groaned softly as she pushed herself back up slowly, hand over her tiny little belly she now had.  
I frowned as I slid an arm around her for support,”I see that, but how?”  
“Cas flew me here. There was another demon, he took care of him while I rushed in here. I’m sorry and be mad if you want, but I knew something seemed off so I demanded Castiel to bring me here. Glad I did too,”she pushed me away some since I was still disgusting and glanced over to Dean,”You good?”  
My brother gave a thumbs up from where he’s sat on a bale of hay, trying to recover from his lightheadedness.   
“He was upside down…”I informed softly, seeing a confused look pass over Haley’s face,”and I ain’t mad, I would never be mad for being saved...but are you both okay?”I gently touched her belly. She nodded and looked around”Just nauseous from angel air.”  
Castiel then came in”All clear.”he announced before healing both Dean and I as well as checking Haley over at my gentle insistence. Something I was very thankful for. Once we cleaned up, doubled checked the area and collected the weapons, we headed for home.


	15. Breakthrough and Baby Winchester.

Angel’s POV. *the next day*   
“That’s it! I’ve had it! You can’t hurt me anymore and I am so over your cowardice attempts at scaring me. Just leave me the fuck alone!’I shouted in full on rage before charging the current figure that stood feet away from me with fireballs ready. Said fireballs flew in my direction right as I shoved an angel blade through the bastard’s chest since it so far was the weapon that proved to kill most of the supernatural creatures.   
“AHHH! You stupid bitch! Gah, oh you’re gonna pay for this. The queen will get you!”the figure shouted before dropping to a heap on the floor, eyes rolling back as he died in front of me. Glancing to the bloody blade I held and then back to the now dead figure, I felt a sense of triumph come over me. Finally for the first time since these dreams started, I felt like I had a shot at overcoming these horrible nightmares. 

Dean’s POV.   
I frowned as I heard Angel mumbling in her sleep and feeling her squirm some,”Fuck... you…” I blinked as I heard that clearly and hoped she wasn’t talking about me.   
“Baby?”I whispered, brushing her hair back gently after propping myself up on an elbow.   
Angel only grunted softly and rolled slightly in the bed, going quiet as she slept on.   
Now confused I ran my hand through my hair before laying back down and trying to go back to sleep. 

*later that day*   
Angel was making breakfast while I was sharpening some weapons on the couch. I still tried to be prepared for anything even if we weren't hunting as much as we used too and everyone in the house agreed with me in their own way.   
“Breakfast!”Angel called through the house a few moments later just as I finished all the weapons I had laid out. Quickly but carefully I cleaned them all up and headed to the kitchen where everyone was just getting their plates or sitting down at the table.   
“This looks great babe.”I complimented her softly with a kiss to her cheek. I received a soft smile in return before my girlfriend sat down with her plate. Joining her, we all ate in relative silence until Haley spoke up.  
“So, we have some news.”She smiled as she took Sam’s hand, my brother smiled at his fiance before she continued with her little announcement,”We know the gender of the baby.”she smiled wide as Sam reached and gently caressed her belly.  
“Hey, that’s awesome. Was the great Winchester bloodlines strong Sammy? Another Winchester boy?”I asked both playfully and hopefully as I’d bet Angel ten bucks my brother’s first kid was a boy since our mother had the both of us with no girl in sight before everything had happened.   
Haley glanced at Sam, who gave a soft smile and a nod before looking at all of us,”They indeed were Dean, little Winchester is a boy indeed.” Fist pumping the air with a shout of triumph,”Pay up babe.”I smirked happily as I looked to Angel who was nearly pouting.   
“Dean Winchester, you bet on my baby?”Haley exclaimed with a soft chuckle as she shook her head,”Unbelievable.”she teased as she glanced to Sam, who was still rubbing her belly gently.   
“Wha?”I shrugged innocently as my girlfriend put a ten in my hand before continuing to eat her breakfast with a pout. The silent then returned for maybe fifteen minutes before Angel broke it with some shocking news. News that in that moment, I didn’t know if it was to be taken as good or bad…  
“I had a breakthrough with the nightmares….”

Angel’s POV.   
I glanced to my sister, who was looking at me with her fork in her hand as she’d been mid bite. The boys both mirroring her and I briefly wondered if I should’ve brought this up in a different way.  
“When?”  
“How?”  
“Where?” Each question came out of my family at the same time, but I somehow managed to catch what they’d unanimously said.   
Taking a deep breath, I retold last nights dream and what I’d done….  
Once I was done, I glanced at them all and waited to see who would find their voice first.   
It was Haley..not really surprised there,”Well damn. Sis, I will definitely call that win and a breakthrough. Now if we could find the cause….we all know this happened after that horrible accident... “she paused and looked between the three of us,”maybe we have to go back to the scene of the accident...maybe there’s something…”  
“Hal...we’ve done that though. A few days after Angel slipped into coma, remember? We didn’t find jack shit but skid marks and some blood traces.” Dean grimaced and gently took my hand as I did the same,”And sis, they closed it. Police report says the driver lost control of his brakes and that’s why he hit me.”  
“Yes I know...but I...I just can’t shake the feeling that we missed something. I mean, that semi truck came out of nowhere. Literally nowhere. No one heard it coming until after everything. It’s as if it materialized itself after the accident and dammit that just doesn't add up. How does a bunch of eye witnesses and busy downtown block not hear the sound of a two ton truck coming down an empty two lane road?”She paused again as she clenched her fist, clearly getting angry and upset that she had to dread up these horrible memories they all had tried to bury.   
Sam reached and rubbed her back as I leaned into Dean, I hated putting my family through this and I was through suffering,”let’s do it...Tomorrow. I want answers…”I stated, just loud enough for everyone to hopefully hear me.   
I felt Dean stiffen and I lifted my head off his shoulder to look up to him. He kissed my forehead,”Baby...are you sure?”he whispered. Taking a deep breath, I nodded affirmatively. I had to do this, I couldn’t suffer anymore and I wasn’t bout to let my family continue either because even though they would never admit it, I could tell this was affecting us all and I’ve had enough.   
Dean nodded, looking to Sam and Haley who did the same,”We’ll head out tomorrow morning...search in between the rush hours.”Sam stated and we all agreed. Breakfast was then finished in complete silence as we all wondered how tomorrow would go….


	16. Getting Answers.

Haley’s POV. *the next day*   
I sighed as I finished getting ready, I was so not ready for this even though it had been my idea. Feeling hands on my waist, I looked down and relaxed a little into Sam.   
“You okay baby?”he whispered softly against my ear as he started to gently rub my belly. He’d become obsessed with the small little baby bump I had, which I loved. I nodded as I let out a soft breath of relaxation,”Yeah babe. Just ready to get this over with.”I whispered honestly as I stayed close to him.   
I seen him nod since I was standing in front of the mirror,”I hope it goes okay too baby.”he whispered softly as he kissed my cheek.   
I nodded and turned in his arms,”Let’s head downstairs..”I whispered before slowly pulling away to do so. He nodded and followed me downstairs.  
Upon entering the kitchen, we found Angel and Dean dressed and ready to go. I sat down the duffel I had packed us and looked at them,”We ready?” Both of them nodded and within a few minutes we was heading out. 

*at the scene, Dean’s POV.*   
I shifted as I parked Baby off in a non suspicious looking parking lot and glanced back at everyone,”Plan set?”   
Sam and Haley both nodded, Haley groaning as she was in the process of trying to fix her badge and was having difficulties since she was growing in more areas than her stomach. Not that I looked obviously, anyway.  
“Haley and I are gonna head down to the next block and you guys are staying here at the intersection where it originally happened.”Sam replied as he made sure his gun was tucked properly into his waistband before looking at Haley.   
I nodded,”Okay.”and gave a thumbs up before moving to get out, but not before I glanced over at Angel, trying to read the emotions on her almost blank face. But unfortunately my girlfriend just took a deep breath before getting out and closing the door.   
I sighed and followed her a few moments after, also double checking my weapon first,”Let’s not forget, check in times…”I reminded softly. I briefly wondered if I was sounding like a worry wart but I just wanted everything to go good, hopefully figure this shit out and then get the hell outta here. This place had so many bad memories and none of us fancied it.   
“We got this De...we’re all just as ready as you to head back home...it was one reason we moved a state over.”Haley soothed with a pat to my shoulder before she turned to Sam so they could start walking.   
I then turned to Angel, but she was standing over by the cross walks now and if I read her body language correct, she was focusing intently on the road with her arms crossed. Man I hated this for her, for myself, for our little family...my goal today is getting to the bottom of this and ending my girlfriend’s suffering. 

Angel’s POV.   
I just couldn’t take my eyes off this road, one I had thought I would ever be this close to again. I’d nearly lost my life that day and for the last year almost two I’d had no idea why. Still don’t, but then I hadn’t been able to even think about any other possibilities or reasons supernatural related or not because I’d just believed the police report and moved on.   
Arms sliding round my waist brought me out of my thoughts and I allowed myself to relax into my boyfriend as he gently dropped his chin to rest on my shoulder,”Hal and Sam hadn’t found anything.”he informed softly as he kissed my temple gently. I nodded, they’d reported the same thing during the morning rush and now with lunch rush about to start in tee minus five minutes I prayed something would jump out at me so we weren’t just wasting time and sweating to death as it was hot and we were decked out in official uniforms so we didn’t raise suspicion.   
“I guess let’s step in the cafe here real quick and get some lunch ourselves.”I replied softly before going to turn and walk off with him, my legs a bit stiff. I’d alternated between standing, leaning and crouching in that same spot for the last two hours.   
However, right as Dean went to take my hand and help me walk away I heard it. The sound of a loud ass truck horn and immediately whipped my head back around,”oh. My. god…”i whispered as I froze in Dean’s arms. People not hearing or seeing the truck now all made sense...nobody seen or heard it...because it was a fucking ghost driver……  
Sam’s POV.  
I sighed as I looked up from the journal and to my laptop that I’d brought in with me as well,”Holy shit.”I exclaimed softly as I stopped my reading.   
“What babe?”Haley asked intently, her head instantly snapping up from her tablet. I turned the journal to her, the page being one of my dad’s older additions he’d encountered,”This. This may be our answer if I’m right and with everything that happened that day, this adds up. Dean and I encountered this same damn thing before we met you guys. Had just come from that damn hunt actually. It’s a ghost truck, it can’t be seen or heard by others because it only reveals itself to its target and then materializes once it completes the job…which is hunt down the victim the queen selected.”  
“But it didn’t..and why Angel? She’s a good girl..”She interrupted softly, I nodded,”I know, but the coma must’ve fooled it into thinking the job was complete and I don’t know...the queen could’ve been targeting her for a number of unexplainable reasons honestly baby.”  
“But that doesn’t explain the dreams babe. Especially since Angel said they’ve been like minions that all continue to bring up this queen.”  
“Exactly.”I replied as I tapped the computer and then turned it revealing a woman in a satin white gown with a crown uptop her head of shiny ivory hair,”She’s the queen. She has her minions and other followers torture or hurt the victim out in the real world so she can get to them in dream land or the afterlife if the minions succeed in killing them during the hunt.”I explained. Haley’s jaw dropped as her eyes widened,”Well fuck. We gotta tell Angel and Dean...it says it happens every two years...and today is exactly two years since it happened…” she replied as she checked her phone, my own eyes widened as I realized she was right and quickly grabbed our stuff with a soft curse before we raced out of the diner we had been in.   
Just as we reached the intersection Angel and Dean were supposed to be at, I heard a piercing squeal of truck tires and seen a blond hair figure curled up in the street….however there was a destroyed truck and smoke,”holy shit...she defeated the truck…”I whispered breathlessly. 

Angel’s POV.   
The minute I’d realized what was going on, I knew what I had to do and knew it had to be done quickly.   
“Quick. Give me your keys.”I demanded softly of Dean who looked at me confused but didn’t hesitate on giving them up,”Babe, what are you doing?”he asked with concern and confusion clear in his voice. I knew what I was about to do was gonna scare the shit out of him and most likely bring back memories he’d forced his mind to bury but I knew it had to be done or I was gonna continue to suffer which I couldn’t do anymore,”I know how to fix this…”I whispered looking up into his green eyes,”But you’re gonna have to let me do it alone..”I reached to cup his cheek as he immediately began to protest,”Baby, please. You have to trust me on this. I love you.”I leaned up to my full height to kiss him lightly before pulling away and running full speed back to the impala. Once I got the tools I needed, I ran back and checked my watch as I did.   
Rush hour started in less than forty seconds and the truck would be coming just as it had two years ago…”Come get me you bastard…”I growled as I charged into the crosswalk right as the ghost honk sounded again. I took weaving through traffic as I knew it would chase me, right up to where it would hit it’s original crash sight and be destroyed….  
Right in the middle of downtown there used to be a church with a big beautiful stone arch entrance and surrounded by woods, but that all had been destroyed when this truck lost control years beforehand. We were all babies roughly then. Another honk startled me and I briefly tripped but was able to catch myself to continue running. I had just two more feet before I’d reach the exact coordinates,”One…..two….three…”I counted as I stopped and turned, hearing the crash I’d been waiting for and allowed myself to smile triphumly as the ghostly misty smoke and debris flew by,”Yes! Yes! Fuck you, you sonvabitch.”I cheered, now since I was so happy I was no longer paying attention to traffic and next thing I knew, I’m being smacked by a regular old dodge and blacking out on the pavement in a crumpled heap. However, I finally had won.


	17. The Final Battle.

*Angel in the last battle, she’s in a ghost like form*

“Fuck, damnit. Well that happened, stupid damn dodge truck.”I dusted myself off and attempted to stand, That’s when I realized exactly what was going on,”ah shit, not again. No. No, ugh.”I looked around, seeing all traffic had stopped around me and my family was trying to get to me amongst a growing crowd of people.   
“I’m fine people, get the hell away from…me…”I trailed off as I suddenly heard a high pitch inhuman scream and turned to see a woman in a white gown with ivory hair and a silver crown,”You ungrateful worthless little bitch. I can’t believe you. Should’ve killed you when I had the damn chance instead of sending my useless little minions after you. Would’ve been over and done with this worthless child’s game of cat and mouse. But no, I was told the job was already done. So I guess I’m kinda grateful you killed the truck, one less murder on my hands.”she shrugged nonchantly as she stalked around me a few times.  
“First off, who the fuck are you? Second of all, why the fuck you calling me all that shit when you’re the one going round having minions doing your dirty work for you? Thirdly, I want you the fuck outta my head and out my life, because you’re the one that’s the piece of shit here. You’re nothing but a coward and lowlife.”I replied, making the queen gasp and level me with a glare, a hand pressed to her chest as she frowned deeply at me once more. She then smirked and brought her hand up, bringing a deep cold ass wind forward with her which made me shiver and automatically hug my shoulders tightly.   
“This way seems more fun don’t ya think, ‘cause I do.”She laughed softly as she snapped her fingers and we were instantly transported to an icy cold frozen forest. I immediately looked around as much as I could with how cold it was ‘dammit….’ I thought, because this was really not cool. I had to get back to my family, they was probably already freaking the hell out about me.   
“Enjoy freezing. I’m gonna sit right here and make sure the job is finished this time.”The queen replied, manifesting a chair out of ice and snow before sitting down and propping her chin on her palm, gaze locked directly toward me. 

Dean’s POV.   
Pacing and chewing my nails, I groaned as I caught a glance at the clock and seen we still had no word and almost two hours had passed.  
“This is fucking bullshit...I can’t believe we haven’t had a damn doctor come out and talk to us yet.”  
“De, the accident caused stalled traffic and some other injuries..”Haley interjected softly as she and everyone else watched me from where we sat in a thankfully empty waiting room..  
I sighed softly as I glanced at her,”I know sis…I just never thought we’d be in this situation again after last time…”  
As she went to reply, the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard and I turned my head to see a doctor in the waiting room entrance. Finally, maybe now we can get some answers.   
“The family of Miss Angel, I have an update on her condition.”He started as he flipped through the clipboard he held in front of him,”She is stable, but unfortunately not awake yet…” I barely held back a frown, I was afraid he’d say that….  
“But on happier news, since she is stable y’all can see her. It don’t have to be individually, but I would prefer that and soft voices please. Room 506, on this left hall here..”he added before leaving.   
After thanking him, I looked to Sam and Haley...my brother gave me a nod and Haley a soft smile in return. It meant ‘go ahead, go first.’ and I did while thanking them. 

Angel’s POV.  
“Damn child, you are a strong one indeed. Most would’ve been begging for mercy by now. All you’ve done for the last fifteen minutes is glare at me and shiver like a damn cowardly chihuahua.”   
Still glaring, I looked around once more with a deep frown on my face still trying to figure out how the hell I was getting out of here..  
“Are you deaf now child? Standing there ignoring me isn’t gonna help shit. You’re just gonna freeze faster.”The queen cackled as if my misery was her favorite show.   
“F..fuck...you.”I managed out between puffs of air, god I was so damn cold but I knew I had to keep fighting if I wanted to see my family again.   
Now it was the Queen’s turn to glare as she moved in the snow throne she’d created and stood,”Do something you worthless little bitch!”she growled as she grabbed her staff and waved it my direction.  
“Fuck. You.”I spit, literally before kicking out at her and just barely managing to knock her down. In the spilt seconds I had, I took her staff and whieled it at her,”Now let me the fuck out of here, because the only one here that’s a coward and a bitch is your sorry frozen ass.”I commanded as I felt the staff pulse in my hand. I had never held anything so powerful but I refused to give in to it’s powerful call. I was not the Queen, I would never torture innoccent people just because I had the power too.   
The Queen glared up at me from where she was on the ground,”Defeat me.”she smirked evilly before snapping her fingers and I blinked as I now found myself in a cage, the Queen across from me with another staff. This one now sliver whereas the one I held was sapphire.   
A growl escaped me as I looked around,”Are you fucking kidding me right now?!”I snapped as I looked to the Queen. This was beyond bullshit but I would definitely be winning and getting the fuck out of here.   
“What child? Scared?”she taunted as she raised her staff toward me. With another growl I shook my head and raised my own,”Hell no. Bring it on you cold hearted motherfucker.” The Queen gave what I called a horrible battle cry before charging at me, staff bared out in front of her.   
Quickly jumping back, I dodged the advance and slammed my staff straight across her back to press her up against the cage wall before jamming my foot into the back of her knees, which sent her down to them with a cry of pain. I then gripped her by the hair and yanked backwards rolling successfully on top where I straddled my legs on either side and clenched to hold her in place, I then put my staff directly under her chin and glared into her cold blue eyes,”Goodbye, bitch. You will never hurt anyone, ever again.”I growled, feeling satisfaction as the queen physically gulped while her eyes darted around for a moment, clearly looking for a way out and not finding one. With a triumphant smirk and no regret whatsoever, I slit the bitch’s throat with the staff and watched the life bleed out of her as I went one step further and cut her head off.   
“Just to make double sure.”I mumbled as I stood and stamped it a few times before moonwalking to clean my boots off. I then looked around, staff still in my hand as I heard rustling behind me.  
“Holy shit, she did it. We”re free.”A man dressed in a purple suit astonished and I held back a gasp as I realized he was one of the first tormentors I’d had...they were all coming around the cage excluding the I’d killed obviously but that didn’t mean I trusted them, not in the slightest. Keeping the staff at the ready, I growled as they got a little too close to me.  
“We’re not gonna hurt you, you saved us…”purple suit started as he stopped walking, he’d opened the cage and came in.   
“Awesome for you, now how do I get the hell out of here?”I demanded. The minion man looked around and then seen the staff in my hand, he glanced to the Queen’s then back at my face,”Whield both, and command to go home. You’ll wake up and be completely free.” I frowned, well that was fucking easy,”If you’re lying, I’ll kill you too.”I stated deadly serious. Minion audibly gulped and nodded. I did as he said and next thing I knew, I smelled choline and other disinfectants...I was free.

Dean’s POV.  
I had just been about to leave and let Sam or Haley come in, when Angel’s body suddenly jerked and my girlfriend started to cough as she pulled at the tube in her mouth. I quickly yelled out the hall for help before going over to her,”Oh my god baby.”  
It was a blur from there, I was pushed aside as doctors and nurses fled into the room all with charts and different equipment and all about as surprised as I myself was…  
-twenty minutes ago-  
Angel was now up and walking around the room a bit, doctor’s orders to ensure blood flow everywhere before they let her go home….  
“Okay, I did five laps around this room I think that’s enough proof I’m fine.”she grumbled softly as she moved back to the bedside and picked up to long as staffs...yeah another surprise those had appeared under side of the bed after she’d woken up but she wouldn’t tell me what the hell they were yet. Insisted we wait till we got out of here... 

-at home-  
Narrator’s POV.   
Angel sat on the couch with her boyfriend and family all staring at her. She had just told them everything that had happened.   
“Well damn, now what?”Sam asked as he shifted some,”You’re not the new Queen right?”He asked and Angel could even see he was worried bout that answer.  
“Hell no.”She soothed, running her hand over Dean’s knee as he physically relaxed.   
“Good…”He replied softly and the woman knew he wasn’t meaning it in a bad way, it was a relief and she agreed with it.   
“Now we live our lives..”Haley smiled as she got up slowly, a hand on her growing belly to give Angel a hug,”I think we need to stop hunting..”she turned with an arm still around her sister and the other still on her belly,”Fully...Start Hunter’s Inc...and just be a family.”  
Angel smiled in agreement and gently patted her sister’s baby bump,”I agree...this baby is coming and he’s gonna need us all. His daddy,”she looked to Sam,”his uncle,”glanced to Dean,”and his auntie.”she finished.  
Both men’s eyes actually welled a little before they looked at the other and nodded,”Done.” Sam then got up and scooped his fiance into his arms, giving her a kiss as his big paws went to cup either side of her middle as he did so. Angel moved and seated herself down in Dean’s lap where he embraced her with all he had and gave her a deep kiss..   
This right here was their future, and not a minute was going to be wasted.


	18. Epilogue.

A year later, and everything has been going wonderful in the Winchester household. Two months after Angel defeated the Queen and was finally cured, the family moved to a big ranch on the outskirts of town and Hunter’s Inc was born out of the attached garage with Sam and Haley as the main computer geniuses. Dean turned half the ranch barn into his dream shop and fixed cars for a living just like he’d always wanted while Angel became a vet and did all major studies of it. So far Dean hadn’t popped the big question but he had a ring ready. Now as for Sam and Haley, they’d had their wedding shortly mister Lucas Bobby Winchester was born on an early August day. The wedding followed just three months later in November, outside on the ranch in the cold and snow but the bride and groom had been happy and completely overjoyed and that’s all that had mattered. No one had hunted since, and the accident that had nearly taken Angel’s life three years ago was almost long forgotten as they never spoke of it again. Both staffs from the horrible queen were locked up in the back of Dean’s impala with the rest of the hunting weapons and hadn’t been touched since either.   
The family was finally living their best life and couldn’t be happier. This was the life they’d always dreamed of and they wouldn’t change it for nothing. 

The End.


	19. Bonus Chapter: The Birth of Haley and Sam’s first son.

Haley’s POV. (August 21. midnight. *five and a half months after Final Battle chapter, Haley was forty weeks when she went into labor)

I gasped softly as I felt a sharp pain radiate through my lower back and around to the front part of my now bigger swollen belly. I was forty weeks pregnant now with Sam and I first child, and I was so ready for him to be here I couldn’t wait but fuck this already hurt worse than when a wendigo had slashed open my stomach and leg when I was eighteen and had went on my first hunt with the guys and I knew the worse pain had yet to start.  
“Fuck...ooh shit. Sam, honey wake up.”I barely managed out as I rubbed my hands down my contracting stomach while trying to focus on my breathing.   
Said sleeping hunter jumped and turned his head to look at me,”I’m up, it's time?”he asked, eyes wide as this had happened before twice already and had been false alarms.   
Nodding while breathing through the contraction, I moved to slowly start the process of sitting up fully since I was still half laying down propped against our pillows.   
Taking my nod as the confirmation he needed, my fiance jumped into action and practically flew outta the bed to get dressed in jeans and slid his boots on before running to start the car. My contraction died off in that next second and I finally managed to get up and slid my flip flops on before making my way around the bed. I had just gotten to the door where I met the concerned face of my sister,”It's time.”I announced softly which made her gasp and run back to her room shouting for my soon to be brother in law to get his ass outta bed and let's roll. Chucking softly at her antics I shook my head as I braced my hands on the wall and slowly swayed my hips to help alleviate the pain I was feeling all the way down to my core,”Shit, run faster Sam Winchester or so help you god.”I breathed as I felt another contracting building. Fuck they were coming quick must mean I’m processing pretty fast.   
“I’m here, I got you baby.”Sam’s soft soothing voice entered the room once more and I breathed as I took his hand, squeezing it tight as the contraction reached its peak,”Fuck...ow..god your fault.”I breathed out as I swayed some.   
“I know, blame me. It’s okay.”he whispered cause we both knew this was a team effort we both wanted but blame of the father was normal. Once the contraction died off, I found myself lifted and being carried downstairs. I thanked that my fiancé was strong in that moment cause I honestly didn’t think I could’ve managed the stairs.   
Moments later, we were in the car and heading to the hospital. Both Sam and myself anxious to finally meet our baby boy. 

Sam’s POV.   
I watched helplessly as my poor fiance got another contraction and yelled in pain while closing her eyes, she’d been in active labor now for officially three hours. On the plus side, she was 8 centimeters dilated having been six upon arriving because she’d actually been in early labor all day and hadn’t noticed because of her high pain tolerance. Hopefully she’ll be able to push here in the next five to ten minutes because I think she’s reaching her pain limit… and sadly during that wait period there was nothing we could do except wait. I myself have been trying to offer Haley comfort, but it seemed nothing I was doing was really doing much good unfortunately…..  
“Ahh…you son of bitch! Samuel WInchester, nhh fuck! I’m gonna kill you!”my fiance cried in between yells and groans of intense pain.   
I only nodded as I rubbed her hand soothingly,”Go ahead baby, I’m so sorry.”I whispered gently. She glared at me but I knew she didn’t really mean it and it was just the pain talking,”..no, i’m sorry. You know I love you right?”she asked a few minutes later and I noticed her eyes were a little teary.   
I reached out and carefully wiped the moisture away before kissing her knuckles soothingly,”Ssh, I know baby girl, I know and I love you too.”I soothed.   
She nodded and sniffed before squeezing my hand with a soft whine,”ah…”she then hissed as she shifted some, opening her legs some under the sheet”it burns….get the nurse please...it feels like he’s right there.”   
My eyes widened and I quickly got up jogging to the hallway and calling for the closest nurse or doctor. Immediately after this, it was a blur of doctors and nurses that came rushing into my fiance’s room and within ten minutes of pushing and loud painful screaming from Haley, a loud wail filled the room as a doctor held up our pink squirmy baby boy,”Nine pounds, eleven ounces, and twenty two inches long.”a nurse announced after cleaning off and measuring our son. I wiped a tear of joy away as they laid our now calm baby in my tired, but happy fiance’s arms.  
“Lucas,”she breathed softly as she caressed the side of our son’s little face,”Lucas Bobby Winchester.” I sniffed and nodded as I reached out to gentle touch my son’s little hand,”Perfect.”I whispered before looking into Haley’s tired eyes,”Like his momma.” My fiance blushed but shook her head,”No, like his daddy.” My heart swelled as a tear of joy slowly slid down my cheek,”I love you, so much. You’re my world and now you’ve given me another.”   
“And I love you, you will forever be my boys. I thank you for finally ending the denial of condoms so he could finally swim through.”she chuckled softly and albeit tiredly. Unable to stop, I chuckled softly with her as I bent and kissed Lucas’ forehead,”I’m glad I did too, or else little man wouldn’t be here.”I whispered with a smile. This was my family and I was proud to have finally made Haley’s and I’s dream come true. I vowed in that moment to love and protect my family with my soon to be wife as it grew forevermore.


	20. Bonus Chapter: Haley and Sam: The Wedding.

Sam’s POV.  
I adjusted my tie one last time as I waited. I was so nervous yet excited at the same time, I had been waiting to marry Haley for awhile and now that it was finally happening, I couldn’t be more overjoyed. I was more than prepared to spend the rest of my days with her and our son. It was my dream come true. 

Dean chuckled softly and shook his head, which got my attention. I glanced at him with a soft confused glare,”What?”I whispered since it was quiet now in the church.  
He shook his head again,”Breathe man. We got literally less than 5 more minutes and then your bride will be walking down.”he whispered back.  
“I’m aware, just wedding day nerves I guess. Can’t believe I made her wait this long.”I whispered as I shifted some, subtly straightening my jacket one final time. My brother nodded in understanding,”Better late than never Sammy.”he whispered and clapped my shoulder lightly before looking down the aisle as the wedding march started and everyone stood.   
I immediately straightened as well and felt my jaw drop as I caught sight of Haley, my beautiful bride looked absolutely breathtaking and I blinked as I felt tears sting the backs of my eyes. They say everyone always cries at weddings and I guess when the bride looks as amazing as mine, then the groom is no exception. I moved and extended my hand to Haley who took it with a soft but bright smile.   
“Hi.” she mouthed as she walked up and stood beside me in front of the priest, after receiving a kiss on the cheek from her brother Luke, who had given her away since their parents hadn’t wanted to come to the wedding.  
“Hey baby.”I mouthed back,”You look so beautiful.” and man did she, I swore she still had after pregnancy glow or something.  
She blushed some and winked softly at me,”Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.”she whispered but only loud enough for me to hear. Her eyes alight with love and a lustful undertone if I ain’t mistaken.  
With a smile planted firmly on my face, I turned my attention to the preacher as he calmly directed us to face each other and lock hands.   
“Sam, please repeat after me. I, Samuel John Winchester, promise to love you, support you, and provide for you in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as I shall live.”  
I locked my gaze with my bride’s as I repeated the preacher, gently squeezing her hands once done.  
The priest hummed and then turned to Haley,”Haley, please repeat after me. I, Haley Nevaeh White, promise to love you, support you, and provide for you in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as I shall live.”  
Haley also repeated the priest, and then he called for the rings. Once we’d done that, I lifted my bride’s veil and smiled as I took her hands once more,”Samuel, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish till death do you part?”  
“I do.”I answered without any regret or hesitation whatsoever.  
He then turned to my future wife and mother of my children,”Haley, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish till death do you part?”   
She nodded,”I absolutely do.”she smiled widely.   
The preacher smiled and closed his book,”Then by the power vested in me by the State Of Kansas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”  
Those were the magic words I’d been waiting to hear all day, and I didn’t hesitate as I gently grabbed my new wife, dipping her and kissing her deeply while everyone clapped and cheered loudly. I stood Haley back up and kept her hand in mine as we turned to face our congression of family and close friends. Sure it was small, but it was our family and that’s all that mattered to us.   
“Ladies and Gentlemen I proudly introduce, Mrs. and Mr. Samuel Winchester.”The preacher stated over the microphone system as Haley and I walked down the altar stairs and then down the aisle together hand in hand as an array of rose petals and confetti was tossed at and all around us.   
“Forever..”I whispered as I stopped her at the end of the aisle for another soft kiss.   
“For always..”She whispered softly against my lips before giving me a soft tug outside to our awaiting wedding carriage. Little Lucas was gently handed over from his Auntie Angel, we secured him in our arms and waved as the horseman clicked the reins and sent us on our way. Waving to our family as we did. For once, I seen my future bright and full of endless possibilities and I couldn’t be happier. Now if only my secret chicken of a brother would pop the question to Angel…..still working on that.


	21. The End. And some information.

If you made it to the end, I greatly thank you for following along on this journey with me and I hope you enjoyed my little twist to the Supernatural world. This story means a lot to me and so much thought was put into it along with many many hours of work, typing and fighting writer's block but i am so proud of the outcome and I hope it gets the appreciation I envision. Also if you want to see a picture filled version of this, the full same story is also on an older website called Quotev.com. I will link it in here, but it is the exact same story but with visuals that I couldn't post here cause it wouldn't let me.

Finally, just major thanks once more and I hope you all enjoyed. I hope you all look forward to more works from me and if not, that's fine too. 

Much Love, Dorothy. 

Link to Visual Story..: https://www.quotev.com/story/8979845/Dreams/6


End file.
